


花/Flowers

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 有点二设的花吐症设定。Breddy无差
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	花/Flowers

1.  
Eddy第一次吐出花瓣是在一个周五的晚上。在一次结束视频录制，Brett离开后。

Eddy捏着从他嘴中吐出来的一小枚红色花瓣，在网上查了一点关于“吐出花瓣的症状”的资料。第二天，他就去了医院看医生。

“这是‘花吐症’，一种致病机制尚不明确的病症。”医生说，给他指了指一张印着人体各个解剖部位的卡片，“总体来说，接下来的几天，你会源源不断地咳出花瓣，如果症状没在接下来的几天内减轻的话，就会很危险。”

Eddy感到一阵头晕。医生继续说道：“目前并没有什么可以治愈这种病症的特效药，但是有一定量的病例表明……”

Eddy踏出诊所的大门。他的脚轻飘飘的，像是怎样也无法抓住大地。

“通常认为的是，之所以会吐出花瓣是因为有未说出口的爱慕，日积月累，积郁成疾。”医生的话在Eddy的脑海里响起，“化解的方法是——”

自己是从什么时候开始对Brett抱有超乎友情以上的好感的？Eddy回想，从记忆中搜寻一点点的片段，记忆都变得模糊了，只留下那些场景给当时的他带来的心情。

他从很早以前就对Brett有感觉了。这种感觉甚至比他吐出花瓣的毛病远要早得多。

2.

Eddy在等巴士来的时候，差点在站台阶梯的位置摔了一跤。然后，他叫了Uber回家。

那天晚上，Eddy和Brett开始惯常的油管视频拍摄。按照计划好的，他们先拍几只试验性的拉琴视频，通常是视奏或者零零挑战，然后是几期反应视频，吐槽或者点评一些电影中的拉琴片段。他们拍完第一支、第二支视频之后，Eddy突然开始猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“你没事吧？”Brett在一边看着Eddy咳得直不起腰来，在Eddy的余光和剩余的专注力中，Brett的右手手掌在他的背部轻轻抚摸着，Brett的左手在他剧烈的晃动中稳定住他的身躯，给Eddy带来一种莫名的宽慰。

Eddy听见他的胸膛深处发出轰隆轰隆的声音，一阵反射性的呕吐感浮出来，他的舌尖感知到有什么轻微的东西不受抑制地从他的嘴中吐出来，首先是一两片，然后是更多。Eddy伸手接住飘落下来的花瓣，深红色蜷曲的花瓣。是玫瑰花的花瓣。Eddy心想，他震惊的心情还未平复，便又从张嘴吐出更多花瓣，他的双手再也无法承载住那么多，红色的波浪便顺着他掌心间的缝隙滑落。

Brett抓住Eddy的手，Eddy的双手就这么被握在Brett的手掌间，小一号的手掌握着Eddy大一号的手掌，有种奇异的层层叠叠感。

吐出花瓣的症状停止了。Eddy松了一口气，Brett紧张的视线在Eddy的身上来来回回地确认，Eddy没敢与Brett对视，他现在还无法承受眼神的重量。Eddy靠在椅子上，既虚弱又恶心。这就是陷入爱情的感觉吗？他模模糊糊地想，如果是这样的话，他宁可毫无感觉，毫无情感。Eddy感到一阵拉扯，他恋慕的对象就在咫尺之外，是造成他痛苦的根源，又是拯救他的解药。一个人的存在怎么可以这样矛盾？Eddy想。

“你得告诉我发生了什么。”Brett的语气里有一种奇妙的力量，让Eddy不自觉地受此推动，给出Brett想要的回应。

“我得了花吐症。”Eddy老实承认道。

“那说明你……喜欢上了某人。”Brett说，他脸上完美面无表情有一瞬间有一丝裂痕，或许那只是Eddy的错觉，或许在Brett的担忧下还有其他别的什么情绪，谁知道呢？Eddy太过虚弱了，他无法伸出他的感知触角，他也不想这么做，好避免感觉超载。

“对，我去医院看了。医生说治愈的方法就是找到喜欢的人，和他或她亲吻。”Eddy说，他的喉咙发紧。拜托，不要颤抖。他想，讨厌的颤抖。在重要的谈话中声音发颤正如他讨厌在重要的舞台上的弓抖。

“你得抓紧了，这病会变得很严重。”Brett语气里的慌张变得很明显了，Eddy渐渐看清了Brett内心柔软的品质，他在关心Eddy。当然了，Brett对谁都关心，尤其是对于朋友。

“是啊。”Eddy不敢看向Brett的双眼。

“不，我是认真的，那个人，无论是谁也好，只要你跟他们解释，他们会愿意给你一个机会去尝试的。”

“如果他不喜欢我怎么办？”Eddy试探地问。

Brett瞪大了眼睛，“所以说，那是个‘他’。”

“是啊……”

“是我们认识的人吗？如果是的话，我可以帮你说服他——”

Eddy的胃里好像有无数只蜜蜂在扑腾着翅膀，眩晕的感觉又回来了，他张开嘴，又吐出好多花瓣，Brett的脸近在咫尺，他脸上的每一个细节都非常清楚，皱起的眉头，眼睛下的细纹，嘴角上的汗毛，Eddy知道自己离行动可能就只有那么几秒的距离，他完全可以就这么不加解，亲上去治愈自己的病症，然而，Brett呢？他会接受吗？

“你又开始吐花了。”Brett捡起桌上的花瓣，他用手指轻轻捻着花瓣的边缘，他的语气中带着一种恍惚，像是他不知道该拿这些花瓣怎么好似的。Eddy感受到了Brett的小心翼翼。

“抱歉。”Eddy捂住嘴。该死的花瓣，就不能停止吗！Eddy几乎是木然地看着花瓣纷纷从他的手中落下，啊，那些花瓣是他身体的一部分吗？Eddy感到一部分的自己迅速逃离，一部分的急切想要找到突破口，那些被压抑的部分的情感，一些他自己也没有觉察到的对Brett的感觉。

“Eddy……如果治不好的话，你会怎么样？”Brett问，刚才还在他手里的那枚花瓣不见了，或许他已经松手将它掉落在地上，和满地的花瓣汇集在一起。

你可能会死去。

医生的声音在Eddy的脑海中响起。

如果他因为这个而死掉了，Brett会怎么想？“这里长眠着一个为爱而死的人”，Eddy的想象中，他希望自己的墓志铭将会是这样的。Eddy很好奇，Brett会否会带玫瑰花去他的墓前。不对，他不应该想那么长远的事情——况且，如果Brett发现了真相，他会怎么想？

这将会长久地伤害他。

Eddy的理智告诉他。当Brett知道Eddy是因为他而死去，而确是自己的纠结导致了这样的结果，那Brett会怎么想？最重要的是，他不想伤害Brett。

Eddy闭上眼睛，他深吸一口气。

“Brett。我有话要跟你说。”

“啊？”

“我喜欢的是你。”

Brett沉默了。Eddy的胃里像是快疯掉了，“所以我是你的解药？”Brett问，他的语气比平常更加小心，带着试探性。Eddy点点头。更多的花瓣从他的嘴里跑出来，他从哪里来的那么多花瓣？

Brett的脸突然出现在Eddy面前，Eddy吓了一跳，还没等他反应过来，往后退一步，Brett的手就拉过他的脸给了他一个结实的亲吻。

Eddy呆住了，直到Brett的舌头开始推挤着他的嘴唇的时候他才张开嘴，他的舌尖上有什么卡住了，直到Brett和他分开，一小朵红色的花从他们分开的嘴唇间落下来。

那朵花就这么躺在Brett的掌心。

“这是不是意味着，你已经被治好了？”Brett问。

“好像——的确是这样的。”

“你是真的喜欢我？不是开玩笑的那种？”

“老兄，你看这些花。”Eddy指了指地上，“如果这些是我的血的话，我早该失血过多了。正常人哪会疯狂地吐出花瓣来啊。”

“抱歉。”

“我开玩笑的，谢谢你治好了我。”

“那么——”Brett挠挠头，似乎在从脑海中挖掘各种可用的语句，“我们要不要试着交往一下？”

“不是朋友的那种？”

“不是朋友的那种——”Brett说到一半突然噎住了，“不是‘不是朋友’。额，我是说，我们还是朋友，就是多了一些浪漫的尝试的那种感觉。”

“好的，那么从一个‘浪漫的’抱抱开始怎么样？”

Brett朝他微笑，张开双臂。Eddy突然为此心跳加速。

3.  
自那之后，Eddy和Brett的关系好像有了些变化，又好像没有。

Eddy也说不清。他和Brett做了很多年朋友，突然切换到另外一种模式上去，是他所不熟悉的。是说他们本来就是亲密无间的关系，比一般的朋友更甚。如果要比这种关系更加亲密，是要怎样做。

一开始，Eddy会试着牵起Brett的手，在视频录制结束后靠在对方的肩膀上，像是他们在街头筹款的时期那样。在他们稍微年轻一点，没有那么多顾虑的时候，他和Brett时不时会有这样那样的小动作——直到有一天，他们不知因为什么原因，停止了对对方身体的触碰。

当Eddy开始做起这些小动作的时候，就像是故地重游般地，那些回忆都回来了，连带着一些记忆中的细节。原来模糊不清的记忆开始在朦胧中显露出轮廓，加上被Eddy的个人感受加工过的细节一起。

Eddy回想起众筹成功的那一个晚上，当Brett告诉他，他们在Kickstarter上的巡演众筹达到了目标时，他声音里的颤抖。以这个回忆为开端，连起一个点，就串起一整条线，牵连起的是那些Eddy本以为已经忘记的事物。

Eddy记起那座他和Brett露宿过的公园，那条路，深夜里的公园长椅和秋千，还有那一刻，空气中充满了什么将要发生，近乎于心照不宣但是几欲脱口而出的话语。Eddy记得他似乎拥抱了Brett，“感谢上帝，我爱你Eddy。”他听见Brett在他怀里说，声音里带着哭腔。他模模糊糊地记得自己哭得稀里哗啦的，“我也爱你。”他对Brett说，压抑着即将汹涌而出的感情，他没法，但是他想要吻上Brett，然而Brett打开了他的前置摄像头，他们在直播，在这样亲密至极的时刻，比拥抱更加以上的亲密像是一个突如其来的闯入思维吓坏了Eddy。他不能这样做，大家都在看着呢，Brett大概不喜欢这样的宣示，尽管Eddy隐约觉得，即使他真的和Brett在镜头前亲吻了，Brett也不会真的在意。

但是谁知道呢？Brett是怎么说的，怎么想的，Eddy突然不晓得了。

于是这个拥抱就仅仅止步于拥抱而已。随着很多Eddy曾经学过的曲目一样沉淀在记忆里，在他以为自己已经彻底忘记的时候，一个触发点便使他的记忆肌肉回来了。虽然初时回忆起的时候有些磕磕碰碰，但最终他还是成功地拼出了那首曲子，尽管遗忘了一些段落的细节处理。

在Eddy停止吐花后，Brett有时候会主动吻上Eddy，在结束了连轴的视频录制后。他们一般会录上三四个视频，然后由Eddy关上录影机。当Eddy坐回到他的座位上时，Brett便会靠过来，突然地吻上Eddy的嘴唇，然后把头靠在Eddy的肩膀上。

这是私底下的Brett的状态。尽管Eddy对于在公开场合表达友情方面的亲密没有任何问题，但当他们的关系从朋友变成试探性的交往时，Eddy就发现自己有点不好意思再在大庭广众下拍Brett的肩膀，或者从他的盘子里抢吃的了。

甚至于当他们偶然穿了同一件Merch，Eddy的心都要咯噔一下。那是一个周末的晚上，没有其他的安排——没有录影的安排，没有和T恤印制厂的沟通安排，他们都练完了琴，准备给自己过一个轻松点的周末晚上。当他们在约定好的火锅店前集合时，Eddy见到大老远走过来的Brett时，他呆住了，一时间竟忘了跟Brett打招呼。

Brett看出Eddy的不自然，“怎么了？”他问。

“我们——穿的是同一件衣服吗？”

“有问题吗？”Brett低下头，他和Eddy一样穿了一件柴可夫斯基波普图案的T恤，那是他们达成200万订阅的时候的纪念衫。

“没问题。我们进去吧。”Eddy说，看到Brett的皱眉，他的心一沉。

他们在落座后用iPad点了单，一个服务生过来为他们开台的时候随口说了句：“今天两位穿的是一样的T恤呢。”

“是活动纪念衫啦。”Eddy说这话的时候，感觉自己的表情有些不自然，他看看Brett，Brett正低下头安静地滑着手机，似乎没有在注意他周围发生的对话。

4.  
随着时间的推移，Eddy胃里那种奇怪的感觉并没有消失。那种像是以一个硬块为中心，搅合着隐痛，然后向他的四肢百骸发散开来的异物感，让Eddy说不上来地难受。

和Brett“尝试交往”开始后的一个多月后，Eddy又开始吐出红色的花瓣。

那是在一个周五的晚上。当他一个人在家里玩游戏的时候，他突然感觉喉咙里痒痒的。Eddy起身去厨房去冰箱里去给自己找喝的。他直接对着牛奶盒喝的，就是在这个时候，他感受到一种强烈的想要咳嗽的欲望。

起先，Eddy还能控制住自己的呼吸，等到他放下牛奶盒的时候，吐花就是那样发生的。第一朵花瓣在吐出来的过程中让Eddy产生了一种呕吐感，他快步跑到水槽前，打开水龙头，鲜红色的花瓣就这么随着水流被冲到了下水口。

Eddy嘴里的玫瑰花瓣的香味久久都没有散去。好在那之后Eddy并没有吐出更多的花。所以他将水龙头关上后，就回到了自己的房间里继续打游戏了。

直到第二天上午的时候情况变得有些严重。Eddy一起床，他就感觉头痛极了。像是听到严重走音的乐器发出的声音一样让他感到不适，一种持续的隐痛从他左边的耳背后一直呈放射性地延伸到他的头顶，他的耳膜感觉发胀，像是被一层水堵住一样的模糊。

Brett来到他家录视频的时候，Eddy感觉胃里的恶心缓解了一些。于是他决定不跟Brett谈起这件事，继续影片的录制。

他们先录了一期“三分钟视奏大赛”，或许是Eddy的状态过于差，这一次他只成功地完成更了半数不到的题目。

“你今天有些不在状态啊。”Brett说，他像是开玩笑地说，“最近没有好好练琴？”

“我昨天练了两个小时好吗！在打游戏之前。”Eddy装作有点生气的样子说。

“好吧好吧，”Brett说，他的声音里半是无奈半是一种戏谑的感觉，“你说是什么就是什么。”

“不信你摸摸我的指尖。”Eddy向Brett摊开掌心。

Brett大笑出声。Brett的指尖碰上他的。他左手手指头上的茧很厚，有种粗糙的质感。Eddy胃里的异物感下去了一点，然后他的心跳又从单调的耳鸣声中浮现出来了。Brett的手指在摸索了Eddy的一会儿之后，Eddy的手指自然地张开，Brett的手指滑进他的手指之间，将他的手握住。

Brett的手比起Eddy的小上快一圈，但这不阻碍Brett握住Eddy手掌的力量，这让Eddy想起Brett总是他们两人之中拉伊萨伊拉得更好的那个，尽管Eddy有着比Brett更大的手掌，更容易使出的力量。

“去吃晚饭吗？我饿了。”Brett说，他放开Eddy的手，Brett掌心里的温度消失了。

“我想喝肉骨茶。”Eddy说。

“那好像是很久之前的事了。”Brett说，“上一次去是什么时候？”

“四百年前吧。”Eddy说。

Brett被Eddy的话逗笑了。

他们步行去那家他们学生时代时经常去的马来西亚餐厅。

“好久没见到你们了，你们毕业了？”刚一进门的时候，老板就认出了他们。老板是一个讲英语有点亚洲口音的中年男人。他戴着肖斯塔科维奇式的小圆形粗框眼镜，如果不是因为他常年穿着厨房帮工的围裙，兴许会被人误认为是音乐学院的教授。

Brett从高他们几届的学长学姐那边听说过这个传闻中的餐厅老板，有人说他是昆士兰最早的一批学音乐的亚洲人，在亚裔普遍都选择去法学院、工程学院的时候他去了音乐学院。

“我们毕业好久啦。”Brett说，“至少已经有五六年了吧。”

“难怪，感觉有好长一段时间没见到你们了，原来已经快六年了啊。”老板拿出菜单，指了指菜单里的饮料栏说：“我们推出了新的饮料啦，要试下吗？”

“我还是老样子，珍珠奶茶，多冰。”Brett不为所动，他看也没看菜单，“加一份海南鸡饭。”

“我点和他一样的饮料，然后要肉骨茶。”Eddy将打开的菜单放好。

“好嘞，这就给你们下单。”老板收走摆在他们眼前的菜单。临走前，他从兜里掏出两张优惠券样的纸片，“下次你们两个来的时候，用这个可以打折。”他说。

“谢谢。”Eddy将那两张纸片推到Brett的眼前和他一起研究上面写的字。

“情侣优惠？”Brett将纸优惠券背后写的小字，“两人同行，一人半价。”

“他估计只是随手这么一写，然后给任何两人同行的客人都发上这么一套券。”Eddy说，坐在他对面的Brett脸上的表情肉眼可见地变得窘迫起来。

“你觉得老板觉得我们是一对吗？”

“不知道，可能我们周围的很多人都有这样的想法吧。”Eddy耸耸肩，他在大学里就听说过一些关于他和Brett的传言，他相信Brett多多少少也知道一些。在他们做起TwoSet Violin的频道时，就有些人在背后议论他们。

那时的Eddy还能够一笑置之，因为他们口中所说的那种关系不是真实的，毕竟风言风语无法伤害得了作为朋友的Brett和Eddy。然而现在，他和Brett之间的关系真的变成他们所说的那样之后，Eddy反而有种不确定的感觉了。人真是奇怪的生物，在还未得到的时候，反而能够毫不在意他人的评价，在已经得到之后，却又害怕失去，在意他人的看法起来。

“你在想什么？”Brett伸出一只手在Eddy的眼前晃，将Eddy从他的思绪中拉了回来。

“没有，只是肚子饿了。”

“你看起来脸色不好啊兄弟，蹦迪蹦到嗨了？”

Eddy突然意识到Brett引用的是他们在一期油管节目中读过的同人文里的对话，正当他要开口反驳的时候，一个陌生人的声音从他们所处卡座的上方传来。

“你们是不是在油管上拍视频的那个古典音乐频道主？”

Brett本来笑嘻嘻的脸色一秒变得收敛起来，他站了起来，看向那个男人。

“对，是我们。”Brett说，他的脸上带着他惯常面对陌生人的笑容，友好但带着一丝防备。

“可以和我拍一张合影吗？”那个男人问，他脸上带着微笑，“我挺喜欢你们的频道的，虽然我不学任何乐器。”

“没问题。”Brett看了一眼Eddy。

他们很快拍完了照，突如其来的粉丝向他们致谢，然后他说：“不好意思打扰你们约会啦。”

“我们没有在——”Eddy习惯性地脱口而出。

“没事，祝你日安。”Brett向粉丝道别，他的语气很是冷静，没有否定的意味，Eddy听见自己的心跳了一下，Brett看着他的眼神很是复杂，有些Eddy暂时不能理解的情绪在闪动。Eddy见了，立刻就感受到胸口的沉重，像是有个膨胀的气球将他肺部里的空气都全顶了出去，Eddy突然就感觉自己切换成了自动驾驶模式，仍由没有自觉的潜意识带着他的肢体动作。

那个男粉丝离开了，剩下他们面对面坐着。

“Dude，刚才那是什么？”Brett问。

“你刚才差点在粉丝面前出柜诶！”Eddy惊呼。

“这会困扰到你吗？”

“作为油管播主，我们应该更小心一点。”

“说的好像之前那期同人文视频不是你的主意一样。”Brett撇撇嘴，Eddy听出了对方嘴里的玩笑，还有一丝他无法解释的紧张感，Brett的声音有些颤抖。如果不是因为Eddy相当熟悉Brett闹着玩和认真时的语气差别，他的颤抖在嘈杂的餐厅环境里不是很听得出来。

“那不一样。”

“有什么地方不一样？”Brett反问。

“那个时候我们的关系和现在不一样，那个时候我们不是真的在交往。如果有人起了疑心，‘那不过是个玩笑’会是个很好的借口。现在的话，要么得做好公开的准备，要么得准备好借口的说辞——然而我又不想在这件事上撒谎。”

“我明白你的意思，但是Eddy，被人知道又何妨？”

“我从来不是一个喜欢先大声宣告，然后再去做某件事情的人。这一点你是知道的。”

“因为若是失败的话，之前的张扬就像个笑话。”Brett顺着Eddy的话说下去，“你跟我说过很多次。”

Eddy点点头。

“你在害怕什么？”Brett交叠双手，手肘支撑在餐桌上，他用着审视的眼神看向Eddy。

我在害怕什么。Eddy心想。Eddy害怕的事情有很多，Eddy害怕螳螂，害怕别人对他有负面的看法，他害怕失败，尤其是害怕他和Brett之间的关系失败。

Eddy的双眼遇上了Brett的，Brett的视线透过方框眼镜在Eddy的脸上投下让他感到刺痛的重量。Eddy想起，尽量Brett对大部分的外界事物毫无兴趣，但若是外界的因素影响到了Brett所认定的私人空间时，他会更倾向于将注意力从中抽离。毕竟，不被烦扰的最好方法就是不被烦扰。

Eddy害怕起Brett的目光起来，那种深究的，带着期望的，忍不住让人想要将所有的一切都向其坦白的注视。

Eddy转移视线，将目光及注意力从Brett身上移开。他不敢直视对方。

直到Brett惊呼出声，Eddy才发现自己正大口大口地吐出红色的花瓣。

“抱歉，我——”Eddy看了Brett一眼，他试图捂住嘴，将那些花瓣捣进去。该死，该死。Eddy心想，他的视线对上Brett惊愕的面孔，对方的表情似乎是在控诉Eddy的不诚实。

或许那只是自己的幻觉，Brett绝不会这么想的。

但是Eddy止不住让自己这么想，他到底出了什么毛病？为什么他还在不停地吐出花朵？他发誓他的暗恋对象绝对是Brett，而Brett绝对也亲吻了他。但现在他仍旧在吐出花朵，这会不会给Brett一种暗示——

“对不起。”Eddy说，他开始剧烈地咳嗽，他被自己嘴里的花瓣呛到了。

Brett被Eddy吓了一大跳，但他很快恢复了冷静。“我们得去一趟医院。”

“对不起，Brett，我发誓我是真的——”Eddy的反射性咳嗽一停下来，他就连忙说。他有好多的事情想要跟Brett解释，他不知道他自己怎么了。他发誓Brett在那天晚上的确已经把他给治好了，只是出于不明知的原因，他仍时不时会吐出花瓣来。

“不要说话，这只会让情况更糟。”Brett说，Eddy感到自己恍恍惚惚的，任由Brett将他拉出门外，塞进Brett的汽车副驾驶座上。

Brett帮Eddy系上安全带，“该死。”Brett的手不小心碰到落在Eddy身侧的花瓣，花瓣被揉碎了。Brett小声地咒骂了一句。

Eddy的嘴里还在吐出花瓣，“抱歉搞砸了你的车。”他一边接住花瓣，一边向Brett道歉，“我不知道我怎么了——”

Brett脸上的心烦意乱让Eddy的胃部抽痛了一下。

Eddy的心像是突然从高空中坠落。

“该死——这要如何停止——”Brett边说边捧住Eddy的脸，他的手轻轻托住Eddy的急剧下坠。Brett的嘴唇覆盖上他的，Eddy狂乱的心跳失去了节奏，时间流好似在他的身边停止，沉入他的身体里，将他的思绪搅乱，变得支离破碎，然后像是水流一样地重新流淌起来。

Eddy感觉自己像是被从他身体里的漩涡卷席着，他的鼻腔里充满了强烈的花香味。Eddy的眼皮很重但是身体很轻，Brett的声音很近却又像在很远的地方。他好像听见Brett在呼喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，急迫得像是即将进入尾声段的定音鼓的鼓点。

Brett的嘴唇有点咸咸的。

“不要哭。”Eddy的嘴张开，像是有另一个人在代替他说话似的，从他的喉间挤出断断续续的语句。

“你哭的话，我也会想哭的。”Eddy的另一个意识说。

然后，Eddy就什么都不知道了。

5.  
Eddy睁开眼睛。

他记得的上一秒自己还在Brett的副驾驶座上，现在他已经稳当当地躺在床上了。

酒精的味道，这里是医院。Eddy心想。

Eddy往右右手边的方向看去。Brett靠在一扇窗前的墙上，百叶窗外的光亮是人造光源的亮光。Brett蜷缩在椅子上睡着了，他的嘴抿紧着，眼睛紧闭，黑眼圈几乎要扩散到他的颧骨上。Brett小声地呼吸着，他的肩膀塌了下去，像是陷入摇摇欲坠的梦境中，一点也不安稳的样子。

Eddy想要伸出手去摸Brett的脸，确认他是否是真实的，还是只是他的梦或者幻想。他几乎要伸出手，隐形的力量阻止了他，或许是理智，或许是潜意识里其他的东西让他既渴望又害怕。人怎么能同时感受到两种截然相反的情绪？Eddy几乎要被自己脑子里的东西搞疯了。

Brett突然睁开眼睛，Eddy吓得在几乎要从床上蹦下来。

“嗨。”Eddy听出了自己声音中的不确定。

“你要我联系你的父母吗？”Brett问。

“什么？不不不。”Eddy的第一反应是拒绝。

“你刚才昏过去了。”Brett的语气很平，“我可以跟他们解释的，如果对你来说比较困难的话。”

“不—不是这样子，我是说，我很好，大晚上的不要吓到他们。”

“你要谈谈吗？”Brett从椅子上起身，走到Eddy的床边，他似乎不知道是该直接坐下来还是站在原地不动，Brett的手轻拍Eddy身上盖着的白色薄被，Eddy感受到Brett手掌的温度，以及犹如风吹过湖面般的轻轻拂动。

“除非你躺到这边来。”Eddy说。

Brett笑了，他没有说什么。

Eddy的脑子在Brett脱下鞋躺在他身边的时候发出了欢呼，他的身体感到轻飘飘的，这次是好的意味的那种。

“我刚跟医生谈过。”Brett说，他的手绕上来从Eddy的颈后穿过去，他们变成了面对面侧躺的姿势，“有的人不会完全被治好，他们会时不时吐出红色的花瓣。”

“但是——这样感觉我是在利用你。”Eddy鼓起勇气说。

“利用什么？”Brett听起来完全摸不着头脑。

“在我跟你说我因为你而得了花吐症的时候，你说了‘所以我是你的解药？’了吧。那几乎意味着一辈子都要和我绑定在一起了啊。除非哪天我不喜欢你了。”

“这对你来说很困扰？”Brett问。

“应该困扰的人是你，为什么你不感到困扰呢？”Eddy反问。

“所以——你觉得我是出于友情的义务和你在一起。”

“因为你就是那种人，Brett Yang，对任何人都很好，不会抛下朋友的人。不要误解我的意思，我是说，这很好，真的——”

“我有时候希望，如果我也能像你这样吐出花就好了。这样我就不用把心掏出来给你看了。”Brett打断了他。

什么？Eddy被搞晕了，他瞪着Brett的表情，他脸上的表情被室内的阴影笼罩。这一次，Eddy的脑子没有阻止他伸手去摸Brett的脸庞，他触碰到眼镜的边框，Brett的嘴角，他的手将Brett的眼镜摘下。Brett靠过来，他的嘴唇压在Eddy的嘴唇上。

Eddy的感觉还是木木的，直到Brett的手捏紧他的手掌，像是按弦一样在他的手心里留下一连串快速的分解和弦后Eddy才意识到自己错过了什么。他们握过无数次的手，出于友情的握手，对于Eddy来说介乎暧昧和清晰两者之间的握手，这段时间里拍视频的间隙Brett随意地牵起他的手，Brett在他掌心里留下的按压从未以今晚的角度被诠释过，突然之间，Brett看向Eddy的眼神也有了全新的意义。

“什么时候开始的？”

Eddy专注地盯着Brett，想要从他的眼中寻找一丝戏谑的痕迹，但Brett眼神里沉甸甸的感觉让Eddy产生了一种新的顿悟。Brett说的都是真的。

“我也不知道。”Brett承认道，“从一开始的时候，我就隐隐约约感觉到我们之间会发生点什么。于是我一直在等那个时间点自然而然地发生。”

“好吧。”Eddy说。

“现在你感到确定点了吗？”Brett问。

“嗯。”Eddy捏了捏Brett的指尖，像是怕Brett突然抽手离去似的，他握紧了Brett的手。

6.  
时至今日，Eddy仍时不时会吐出些红色的花瓣，在他胡思乱想，以为已经得到的尚未得到之时。

每次，Brett都会用一个吻治好他。

Eddy所不知道的是，Brett会将一些花瓣收好，夹进他的柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲曲谱里。

END


End file.
